I Only Have Eyes For You
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Roddy Piper has a crush on Stephanie.. will she return the feelings? Meanwhile Bischoff brings back an old "friend" of Stephanie's. Features: Eric Bischoff, Stephanie, Roddy Piper, Shawn Michaels, HHH, Sean O'Haire, and more superstars.
1. Respect

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author Note: I wrote this story simply because I was incredibly bored and ran out of ideas, so if anyone doesn't like this story, I understand, but its different then what I've been doing lately, my earlier stories were about Eric/Steph and there *might* be coupleage with them in this.. I haven't made up my mind yet, but until then, enjoy and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Trish and Buh Buh ( briefly ), and more as I go along..

****

Another Note: Important: If you like the story please review, or I won't continue because this is a new storyline for me that I just made up, if I don't get any reveiws then I won't make another chapter. I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything I just need to know if I should continue on with this. 

------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I know that Hogan was fired by my father.. I know Shane, he won't be coming back.. but maybe I can..," Stephanie tried to talk to her brother on her cell phone until she heard a knock on the door, "Shane, I'll call you back, ok? Bye..," with that she hung up and then stood up as she realized who was standing in the doorway. She crossed her arms and tried ever so hard not to glare at him as he walked toward her with a cocky smile and that _I'm better then everyone else _attitude. She just smirked as he approached her by looking her up and down. "Stephanie, so nice to see you again, you look .. amazing," he let his eyes wander over her once more. She was wearing her usual knee-high black skirt and a button up white shirt with a black leather jacket and matching boots. "Roddy Piper.. how..(she pauses) .. _nice_ to see you..," she smiled. "What can I do for you?," she asked, ready and willing to answer any questions so he'd leave her office. "oh Stephanie, I think you know what I want," he leaned against the wall, trapping her there and looking into her eyes he then tucked part of her hair behind her shoulder, Stephanie just glared and pursed her lips to show she was _not _happy about his advances. 

Then all of a sudden Michael Cole rushed into her office with a mic in hand and the camera men not too far behind, Michael Cole gave Roddy Piper an awkward glance as he slowly backed away from Stephanie in an unsure manner. Michael approached Stephanie, "Stephanie, there have been rumors going around that Eric Bischoff will be brining back an old um, "friend" of yours to his RAW roster! Who do you think he's bringing back?," Michael asked impatiently. Stephanie just spoke right into the microphone with a slight smile covering up her anger and confusion, "Well Michael, quite honestly I don't care who he brings back because quite simply Smackdown has the best roster, we have top superstars like Edge, Kurt Angle, Brock Lesner, The Undertaker and of course Matt Hardy. I feel that there is no way Eric Bischoff could ever in any way get anywhere close to having a better roster then I have," Stephanie assured Michael Cole then he shrugged and smiled then said, "Well Stephanie, thank you for your time, and I'm 100% positive that you are right, Smackdown will always be number one!," with that he turned around and left. Stephanie sighed then turned around to find that Roddy Piper was still there. "What are you still doing here Piper?" she questioned him quickly. He just smiled then walked over to her, getting too close for comfort, "I'll see you in the ring Princess... you will be my special guest for Piper's Pitt tonight!," with that he kept his eyes glued on her as he turned and left. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. This was going to be a long night. 

------------------------------------------------

As the commercial break came back onto the show Roddy Piper was standing in the ring with a microphone and a huge smile on his face, "Tonight I have a special treat for everyone.. because tonight I am going to bring out a very special guest, a woman who is not only a gorgeous brunette, but she is the general manager of the show. Everyone please welcome, Stephanie McMahon!" The fans cheered loudly and some rose off their feet awaiting the arrival of Stephanie McMahon and Piper just stood there with his usual cocky smirk. Then "All Grown Up" played as Stephanie McMahon walked down the ramp, her eyes not leaving Piper. She was making sure he wasn't up to no good, which is ever so rare. He walked over to the ropes and held them open for her as she came up the stairs, she glanced at him briefly then accepting his invitation she walked in and received a microphone. 

"Take a seat my dear..," he offered her as he pointed to the chair. She sat down and then sighed, she had never imagined she would _ever _be in this position before. "Stephanie, you have done everything to being the manager and wife of Triple H to making Chris Jericho your lap dog. I don't know how you did this, but it sure as hell was pretty damn funny when it was going on," he chuckled a bit then continued, "let's take a look at the footage that I have, roll the footage camera guy!," a video came on with Stephanie's old theme, "My Time" in the background ( Stephanie watched with a straight face on ) as it showed Stephanie screeching to Chris Jericho to get her the right lotion, to get her coffee, and everything else. Then came the hug. After the footage was over Stephanie turned back to Piper and just tilted her head a little to the side showing how unpleasant that footage was to her. Piper just laughed, "Oh come on .. "Steph" wasn't that funny! You have to admit you were quite the bitch back then..," some fans booed at the comment and others agreed. This time he took the chair that was sitting opposite of hers and he scooted it closer to her and smiled as he sat down then spoke, getting closer to her face... "you know Stephanie, that wasn't the only thing people used to call you, other then bitch, one of the main words they would use.. let's see.. what was it again? Oh yea, I believe they used to say you were a .. slut.," his smile got bigger as she turned to him and meet her eyes with his. Suddenly a few fans started to chant 'slut' over and over again, she turned to the group of guys standing up proudly cheering it and she glared for a moment then brought her attention back to Piper. "Roddy Piper, my past is none of your goddamn business! You need to learn that you don't mess with a McMahon and tonight I will show you," the fans cheered loudly. "Because tonight you will face Rikishi in a no holds barred match! And if anyone interferes then they will be suspended indefinitely!," she smirked. His smile turned to a frown then he spoke, "Stephanie, Stephanie, my dear, you don't understand, I am Roddy Piper, I will kick Rikishi's ass and then I will be seeing you soon, but back to what I was saying before, Stephanie, you never let me finish. You see what I was about to tell you was the high points about you, like how gorgeous you are, or how you have nice knockers a great pair of legs and a fine ass but -," Stephanie couldn't take anymore, she stood up and slapped him so hard he fell off the chair, "you son of a bitch! no one talks to me that way! You disgust me!," with that Stephanie stood in the ring for a moment, once her music hit she left the ring once more, Roddy Piper just smiled as he sat up and watched as she left. 


	2. Surprise Surprise

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author Note: I wrote this story simply because I was incredibly bored and ran out of ideas, so if anyone doesn't like this story, I understand, but its different then what I've been doing lately, my earlier stories were about Eric/Steph and there *might* be coupleage with them in this.. I haven't made up my mind yet, but until then, enjoy and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Trish and Buh Buh ( briefly ), and more as I go along..

****

Another Note: Important: If you like the story please review, or I won't continue because this is a new storyline for me that I just made up, if I don't get any reviews then I won't make another chapter. I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything I just need to know if I should continue on with this or not. Since it's all about the fans then I think I should only be fair to see what people like and don't like. 

------------------------------------------------

Suddenly All Grown Up played the last hour and a half into the show, she walked out with a huge smirk realizing that Roddy Piper was standing in the ring still doing his Piper's Pitt since it wasn't such a huge success with her. She entered the ring with Roddy Piper and Sean O'Haire talking about Backlash, and as her music cut she began to speak, completely ignoring the fact that she was interrupting their convo. "I have a special announcement to make, this concerns tonight's event when Roddy Piper faces Rikishi in a no holds barred match that I have just assigned," the fans cheered and Roddy Piper's left eyebrow went up in curiosity. He couldn't help but still check her out as she was talking, his eyes gazed over her entire body throughout the entire speech. "See, what I didn't tell you is that.. _I will be the special guest referre!_" she smirked as the fans cheered her on. She nodded in approval as she turned and looked at Roddy Piper who didn't seem to have a problem with that. 

"But Roddy, don't you _dare _try anything. Because if you try to get your hands on me at any time at all during that match, I will fire you right on the spot for sexual harassment!," she glared and Roddy just took it as a challange as he just smiled right back. "You see Piper I don't like it when-"

__

Here comes the money!

the money money

dolla bills yal'.

here comes the money!

money

money..

Stephanie stop speaking when she heard her brother's theme hit. She slowly turned her attention to the stage as Shane came out and smirked as the fans cheered loudly. As his music cut he began to speak, his eyes directed strictly on Stephanie, "Hey Steph! hows it goin? Oh, what? no hug? You look surprised to see me Steph," Shane taunted her a bit. She just stood there for a moment then spoke, "Shane, what are you doing here?," she asked quickly. "ok, I take it that you aren't happy to see me here. But that is alright, because the news I have will most likely make you a very unhappy girl Steph, you see I had a conversation with Dad earlier and he said that, well, we feel that you are abusing your power as the General Manager of Smackdown too often. See you used Piper's advances against you as a reason to put him in a no holds barred match, and after the long conversation I had with dear ol dad we decided that I should be the new GM of Smackdown!," the fans cheered loudly and Stephanie's jaw dropped. Sean O'Haire just smirked and Roddy Piper just laughed quietly to himself. 

Stephanie nervously laughed, "Shane, your just kidding right?," she half smiled, hoping she was right. Shane kept a serious face as he said, "No Stephanie, this is no joke, I am the new General Manager of Smackdown and you are converted back to being a manager and even.. a wrestler. Speaking of, you will be the ref in tonight's match as you had planned but it won't be a no hold barred match, and after that you will be facing Dawn Marie!," the fans rose off their feet and cheered Shane on, and Stephanie stood in the ring with her arms at her side in total shock. She lowered her head in embarrassment as her brother smiled and then said, "And that's the bottom line, because Shane O' said so!," he mocked Steve Austins phrase then his music hit as he left. She slowly turned to leave but Roddy Piper stopped her, he extended his arm around her, pulling her into the ring and he took part of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, "I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight Stephanie, dear. Oh and before you go, if I do 'accidently' get my hands on you, well, I'm sure now, that I won't get fired, so you better be a good girl and ref the match fairly," he then left with his associate Sean O'Haire and went back to the locker room. 

*~ Later that night ~*

Roddy Piper, Sean O'Haire and Rikishi were all in the ring awaiting Stephanie's entrance. Once she made her appearance known she stood at the ramp for a brief moment. In her old ref attire, the low cut ref top and black leather shorts with black boots made her look like a diva again instead of her old 'business' attire. Once she walked down to the ring Piper smiled at her, he rubbed his hands together as to be savoring this match, and quite frankly, this moment. Sean left the ring as Stephanie entered, took once glance at Piper, then at Rikishi and raised her arms up in the air, then placing them on her hips with her old smirk. She called for the bell to ring then the match began. Roddy Piper concentrated more on Stephanie then Rikishi throughout the match, and Stephanie just rolled her eyes at him and pointed to Rikishi to tell him that he should be fighting instead of watching her. 

Finally it came close to the end of the match when Rikishi gave Piper his super kick, but then Dawn Marie ran down to the ring and distracted Stephanie as Sean O'Heire got a steel chair as well as Roddy Piper did and nailed Rikishi over and over again with it, until Stephanie pushed Dawn Marie off the top ropes and turned her attention back to Roddy Piper, Sean O'Haire grabbed Dawn Marie and they made their exit as Roddy Piper got the pin. Stephanie went down for the count, 1- .. 2 - .. 3! Stephanie sighed then called for the bell, as she reluctantly held up Roddy Piper's hand in victory, he took advantage of the moment and grabbed Stephanie by the waist and dipped her for a kiss but she pushed him off her and bolted out of the ring. He just grinned as she tried to escape him. She didn't know how much longer she had to take being 'chased' by this man who was old enough to be her father, she just watched him as she slowly backed up to the stage area. She had to go get ready for her match, and keep her mind of how badly she wanted to hurt Rowdy Roddy Piper. 


	3. The Newest Edition To Raw

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author Note: I wrote this story simply because I was incredibly bored and ran out of ideas, so if anyone doesn't like this story, I understand, but its different then what I've been doing lately, my earlier stories were about Eric/Steph and there *might* be coupleage with them in this.. I haven't made up my mind yet, but until then, enjoy and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Trish and Buh Buh ( briefly ), and more as I go along..

****

Another Note: Important: If you like the story please review, or I won't continue because this is a new storyline for me that I just made up, if I don't get any reviews then I won't make another chapter. I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything I just need to know if I should continue on with this or not. Since it's all about the fans then I think I should only be fair to see what people like and don't like. 

center------------------------------------------------/center

Stephanie finished tying her boots in the women's locker room, finishing off her attire for tonight. She walked over to the mirror and glanced at herself for a brief moment. She was wearing her old "Stephanie McMahon - Always On Top" T-shirt, since she had it remade to take the "Helmsley" part of her last name off. She pulled up her skimpy stretchy shorts a bit then took a deep breath, "here we go," she closed her eyes and tried to tell herself she would do just fine, and that she knew what she was doing. It had been so long since she had been in the ring and now was her chance to prove she could compete with the other divas as well.

Finally she made her way onstage and slowly but surely down to the ring just fine, her nerves still getting the best of her. Once she entered the ring she raised up her arms and smirked, trying to hide her true feelings about this match.

Finally Dawn Marie came out, made her way down the ring, and the match was on. Stephanie threw in a few kicks and punches, a few monkey tosses and especially slaps, her specialty. But nothing seemed to work too well for her. Dawn just kept getting up over and over again to fight back. Suddenly Roddy Piper slowly came down to the ring and stayed by the ropes for a while, watching the match himself. He admired Stephanie's fighting skills being that she was a McMahon. 

Dawn grabbed Stephanie by her arm and threw her against the ropes, but Stephanie dodged Dawn's clothesline. She then looked over and saw Roddy Piper, her jaw dropped and she suddenly want over to the ring and started bitching at him, telling him off as much as possible, which caused a great distraction, Dawn took advantage and grabbed Stephanie once more and this time threw her out of the ring.. into Piper's arms. He grinned at Stephanie as she looked up at him demanding he let her go, he shrugged then dropped her on the ground, she looked up at him with anger in her eyes, "you bastard! I told you to put me down not drop me!," he just shrugged and replied with, "you asked me to put you down princess!," and he stayed on the side, away from her. 

Stephanie put her hand on her side, she felt a little pain but not enough to give up on this match. She quickly entered the ring and slapped Dawn Marie once more. She pushed Stephanie down, then Roddy Piper distracted the referee as Sean O'Haire came down to the ring and clotheslined Dawn. He quickly left the ring and Roddy Piper backed off the rope to leave the ref to do his job. Stephanie watched in bewilderment and couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She wanted to win the match, but now by cheating. She sighed then figured if she did win the match she probably wouldn't have to wrestle for quite a while, figuring Shane is watching her match backstage and noticing how bad of a wrestler she is. She picked up Dawn Marie by her hair and kicked her in the stomach, slapped her, then gave her her version of a DDT, then went for the pin. The ref went down for the count - 1, 2, 3! Stephanie's theme played and she smirked, she had won her match, not fairly, but she had won. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, smirked, then headed towards the ropes. Roddy Piper and Sean O'Haire got into the ring, Roddy Piper went up to Stephanie and looked her over once more, then raised up her hand in victory. 

center---- **Backstage, Later That Night **----/center

Stephanie didn't even bother changing, she just grabbed her bags and was on her way out of the arena when she bumped into Sean O'Haire, "Well hello Stephanie," he grinned in a friendly manner. Stephanie half smiled and then answered, "Hey Sean," she looked around, surprised Roddy Piper wasn't far behind. "Hey Stephanie, can I ask you something, it's really none of my business, but seeing that I'm Roddy Piper's, well, let's call it "associate", I just wanted to ask you a few things, do you have time to .." Stephanie cut him off, "yea, yea, sure go head.," she folded her arms, waiting. "Well Stephanie, I'm probably telling something that you already know but Roddy Piper really does like you, it's no joke Stephanie, why don't you just give him a chance?," he smiled in a convincing way but Stephanie just sighed and kept her straight face on, "Look, I appreciate your loyalty to your uh "associate" and all, and I think it's really nice of you to come over and do _him _a favor, but I don't go for guys who are old enough to be my father! Thanks, but no thanks," she started to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm gently, "What about Eric Bischoff? He is the exact same age as Piper, he's 45. I don't see any difference," Stephanie slowly turned around and looked him dead in the eyes, "There is a _big _difference Sean. And that reason is something that you already know," her eyebrows went up as she attempted to use his catch phrase. Then she left quickly. Roddy Piper caught up to Sean and looked at him for a second, then back at Stephanie as she was walking away. "How did it go?," he asked, "Roddy, I respect you and I also respect Stephanie, and as a friend, I suggest you back off of the poor girl, I think she's still suffering from her past relationship with Hunter. Give it time," Roddy still looked on until she was out of his site and he headed to his hotel room, convincing himself to think about _anything _but the gorgeous, young McMahon. 

center--------- **Raw **---------/center

"Yes, I agree, Raw will be number one once I hire him. I realize we could be making a risk, but -", suddenly Eric's conversation was interrupted with a knock on the door. "I'll call you back," he hung up then looked over to see Stephanie McMahon standing before him. He just smiled and looked her up and down for a second, "Well, well, well, Stephanie McMahon, what a pleasure to see the General Manger - oops, I mean, ex- general manager of Smackdown," he grinned. Stephanie just stared at him, "So, what can I do for you Stephanie, or are you here to _do something for me_?," his smile got even bigger. "Eric, I needed to know who you are brining here to Raw, that knows me, that is the least you could do," she let her eyes wander over to a contract laying on Eric's desk. Eric looked her over, "Well Stephanie, if I do that for you, then, what do I get in return?," he got closer to her and tucked part of her hair behind her back, already making her feel vulnerable and nervous at the same time. She sighed, "Eric, stop the mind games, I'm serious. Because if this is who I think your talking about your making a big mistake. He'll ruin everything," she slowly backed up toward his desk to grab the contract, but Eric followed her continuing their conversation. 

"Dearest Stephanie, do you really think I'll spoil the surprise? I don't think so. You'll just have to watch the show tonight, or you can show me what you've got ( his eyes traced over her body slowly ) and I'll tell you right now, your choice really," he made it seem like a life-or-death situation. Stephanie was disgusted on how he used his power, and how as sad as it is, he had more then her to use. "Eric, I will choose to wait then," she brushed by him and left the room. He laughed to himself, he could have had his way with her like he did on Halloween but he chose to let her go this time. It was his choice, he didn't get rejected, not Eric Bischoff... 

What he didn't know was that Stephanie had grabbed the contract and snuck it past him, she looked it over on the way out to the limo and then gasped, "oh my god," she dropped it on the ground and cupped her hands on her mouth, she could not believe who was coming back to the WWE. "Bret Hart," she gasped. 


	4. A Bad Headache

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author Note: I wrote this story simply because I was incredibly bored and ran out of ideas, so if anyone doesn't like this story, I understand, but its different then what I've been doing lately, my earlier stories were about Eric/Steph and there *might* be coupleage with them in this.. I haven't made up my mind yet, but until then, enjoy and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Trish and Buh Buh ( briefly ), and more as I go along..

****

Another Note: Important: If you like the story please review, or I won't continue because this is a new storyline for me that I just made up, if I don't get any reviews then I won't make another chapter. I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything I just need to know if I should continue on with this or not. Since it's all about the fans then I think I should only be fair to see what people like and don't like. 

center------------------------------------------------/center

Stephanie had a hard time concentrating at the next Smackdown event. She sat in her old locker room thinking about everything that was going on. Then Shane walked in, "Hey Steph, what's wrong? you feeling ok?," he went over to her, putting his arm around her for comfort. She looked at him with a concerned tone, "Shane, Eric Bischoff hired Bret Hart back to the WWE...," she sighed, remembering their bitter rivalry. "And since I'm not General Manager anymore.. ( Stephanie stood up, shoving Shane's arm off of her ) I can't do anything about it!," she glared. "Oh well no worries there Stephanie, I have something that will take your mind off of it right away," he grinned, "Tonight you and Roddy Piper will have a tag team match, you and Roddy Piper vs.. oh lets say... Nidia and Jamie Noble? And to make it even more interesting. It'll be an intergender match which means you and fight not just Nidia, but Jamie as well. But you have no problems with telling off guys, saying you can kick their ass Stephanie, well, let's see. And to make it even more of a twist, lets say its also a bra and panties match between you and Nida at the same time. If you remove her clothing first then you will win the match altogether, and vise versa. But the guys can't get involved in that, good luck," Shane smirked then left. After he did Stephanie kicked the door hard, "damn you Shane! you'll pay for this!," she screamed. 

She changed into her Stephanie McMahon - Brains, Beauty, and sometimes Bitch t-shirt and her black stretch pants with matching boots then got ready for her match. She meet up with Rowdy Roddy Piper in his locker room and approached him carefully. He looked up at her with a smile, "Well he-llo Stephanie," she sighed, "look, Piper I know I might've upset you a couple weeks ago and might have embarrassed you by slapping you but tonight we do have a match tonight, and I have to know your willing to cooperate with me.," she tried to remain calm. He smiled at her and got a little closer, "Stephanie, you have nothing to worry about when I comes to me being in the same corner as you. I heard that you also have to face Jamie Noble if he tags in which I think is bull but, there are no worries. I'll see you out in the ring," he grinned once more then opened the door for her to leave. She gave him an estranged look then left, going to her locker room to stretch. 

Michael Cole knocked on Roddy Piper's locker room door then entered wit the camera men following as well. Roddy Piper looked on as Michael Cole approached him about his match, "Roddy Piper, only a few weeks ago Stephanie McMahon embarrassed you in the middle of the ring by slapping you in front of all these fans, and now tonight you are her .. tag partner?," Michael held up the mic so Roddy could speak, "Michael, you see, Stephanie is one of those type of girls who like to play hard to get, and I now understand why. HHH hurt her, being the bastard that he is, he left a major scar, but I plan to heal that scar my own way. ( he winked ) But as for tonight's match, well, I'm actually looking forward to it, if Stephanie and Nidia are in the ring together, I'm hoping Nidia strips Stephanie down to her bra and panties," he smirked then looked around for a second, "now, excuse me while I go find my partner," he left the room quickly to go find Stephanie.

Roddy Piper walked into Stephanie's locker room to see her stretching, with her butt sticking out in his direction. He smiled, and held back the urge to go up behind her and slap her on the ass as a get-go for the match. Instead he went up behind her and cleared his throat, she turned around and saw him standing there, "You ready?," he asked her. "Sure, let's go," they headed out to the ring together and got an extremely awkward response from the fans, some cheered, some booed, some were just silent, Piper opened the ropes for Stephanie to get in and she quickly taunted then waited in the ring for the opponents. 

Finally Jamie Noble and Nidia came out to the ring, did their usual make-out session then the match was on. During the match mainly Roddy Piper was in there, then Jamie tagged in Nidia, Roddy walked over to Stephanie and tagged her in. Nidia walked up to Stephanie and started trash-talking her, and Stephanie just returned the favor with a huge slap in the face, then she threw her against the ropes continually beating on her. She then started tearing at Nidia's shirt but instead Nidia reversed it and ripped off Stephanie's pants, and at the same time pinning her. Stephanie quickly kicked out and tried to cover herself up, she turned to Roddy Piper to tag him and he looked her over, trying to get a good glimpse of her perfectly shaped legs. She tagged him in finally then Roddy taunted Jamie from the side, not wanting to hurt Nidia. Jamie tagged himself in and lunged at Roddy Piper but missed and hit Stephanie, causing her to fall down and hit her head on the steps like her tag match with Kurt Angle so long ago. Roddy jumped out of the ring and checked on her, the EMT's quickly running down to the ring to take her away. Piper completely ignored the match and hurried backstage with Stephanie. She was rushed to her locker room for them to check on her. "Stephanie, are you ok? Can you hear me?," he leaned over her. 

Stephanie's mind throbbed, all she could think about was what happened the last time she was in this situation and forced her eyes all the way open to see a bright light shining in them. She closed them back up again, and for some reason she kept hearing Kurt's voice in her head _Stephanie, Steph, are you alright? I care about you Steph, you have no idea how much I care about you. _She all of a sudden was in that vision of so long ago. "Kurt....," she groaned in a painful tone. "Kurt?," Roddy Piper questioned her, "Yes, stop Kurt, Hunter will be angry with me..," she tossed and turned then sat up quickly and held her head in pain, "Are you alright Stephanie?," Roddy asked touching her head gently where she was hurt, showing an caring side of him that no one has ever seen before. 

She finally realized that it wasn't Kurt Angle in the room with her and she half smiled, "We lost the match didn't we?," she still kept her hand on the same spot, Roddy nodded. He got closer to her, tucking part of her hair back to take a better look at her head, "I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll get you some ice," he got up and got a bag of ice for her head and held it there for her. "Why the hell are you being so nice to me after the way I treated you?," she put her hand over his to hold the ice in the right spot. "Well if it isn't obvious enough that I like you Stephanie then I don't know what is!," he removed his hand and Stephanie held the ice there and squinted from all the pain she was still feeling. "I'll see you next week Stephanie, I hope you get better soon. Maybe we can have a rematch," he smiled then left the arena. Stephanie sat there with the bag of ice, trying hard not to move until she was all healed up and able to see straight. 


	5. To Gm or Not to Gm That Is the Question!

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author Note: I wrote this story simply because I was incredibly bored and ran out of ideas, so if anyone doesn't like this story, I understand, but its different then what I've been doing lately, my earlier stories were about Eric/Steph and there *might* be coupleage with them in this.. I haven't made up my mind yet, but until then, enjoy and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Trish and Buh Buh ( briefly ), and more as I go along..

****

Another Note: Please Read: this chapter I had help with, one of my best guy friends was over and he suggested the locker room scene, so it wasn't all me. *shakes fist* darn you David! Well, hopefully everyone will like it!.. 

center------------------------------------------------/center

Stephanie sat on her old chair in Shane's office filling her nails briefly until he arrived. Once he got there she stood up and smiled, he gave her a _what the hell are you doing in my office _look that she used to use all the time on unwanted visitors. "Hey Steph, what can I do for you?," he sat on his desk looking at her with concern. "Well Shane, dad called me and said you two had a little talk a few nights back about me being General Manager once more," she smiled. Shane just smirked, "Well Steph, we did actually. And we came up with an agreement. Since your so miserable in your state right now. And I know you probably feel like beating the hell out of me right now for taking your spot, but honestly, this has been a test. You see Stephanie, you tend to talk a lot of shit and not back it up yourself, so we decided to teach you a lesson. So this is how we're going to do it for now on, first off Sunday at Backlash you will be facing Victoria for the number 1 spot for the Womens Title, and if you win, then you get to go after the Womens Title, and bring it to Smackdown, and you also get your spot back as the GM of Smackdown! And if you do win your match, you still have to wrestle part time, since you just sit in here and do absolutely nothing Stephanie, you should be a part-time diva. We only think that's fair, good luck on your match on Sunday," Shane gave her a pat on the back and left. Stephanie's jaw dropped, she was speechless. _I have to face Victoria? _she thought to herself. _That psycho will murder me in the ring! _She held her head low and sighed, she had to learn how to wrestle better or she would be stuck as a full time diva every smackdown and pay per view event. 

center-----------------------**Backlash**-------------------------/center

Stephanie stood in her locker room in her leather attire she wore when she was forced out of the WWE after losing the match to HHH and Y2J Chris Jericho. She looked herself over quickly, she still had no idea what she was going to do. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and turned quickly to see who it was. "Hey Stephanie, I heard you have to face Victoria tonight, and I thought I could give you a few pointers," the man smiled at her. She always loved the way he smiled, "Hey Shawn, I really could use some help right now," she sighed. Shawn Michaels walked over to her and touched her arm gently, "its going to be ok, trust me, I know you'll do great!," backstage Roddy Piper was watching on the monitor what was happening. Neither Stephanie or Shawn knew the cameras were watching their every move. 

"I can teach you a few moves, so that way you'll know some basic holds and even a few submissions if you'd like," he offered to her kindly. "Alright, that sounds.. good," she blushed a little, she had always been attracted to Shawn, but had never thought about him too much in more of a friend way, but he had always been there for her when she and Hunter had gotten into fights about the stupidist things, and Shawn would comfort her knowing Hunter was always wrong to explode on her. 

"Alright, first we'll start off with a basic behind the back hold, first you grab the opponents arm and twist it behind their back-" he instructed. She felt her arm being twisted alright, and Shawn pulled her closer to him, her entire back area was pressed against his front area. "Ok, yea, that hurts...," she assured him. He let go and as time flew by he taught her many different maneuvers then came the one that she had the most difficult time with. "ok, now bend over..," after hearing that comment Roddy Piper walked over to Stephanie's locker room, not being able to bear another second of watching that. "ok now I want you to grab my ankle...," he asked her. Stephanie tried to get into the right position but instead she ended up pressing her butt even closer to his private area. He tried to hold back from getting and erection from her rubbing against him, trying to get into the right position. 

Suddenly Roddy Piper barged in and pushed Shawn off of Stephanie and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her beside him, "what do you think your doing!?," he demanded an explanation from the Heartbreak Kid. Stephanie gave Piper an estranged look, "he was teaching me some moves..," she looked over at Shawn and he just smiled, "Hey, Piper, she's not your girl, you don't have to worry about her, but then again that's not really the point, I was just showing her a few moves..," Piper looked at Shawn and then back at Stephanie, "It sure doesn't look like _you think _it was innocent," Piper exclaimed with a smirk, Shawn looked down and realized he had gotten a hard on from the move he was trying to show Stephanie. 

He blushed, then backed off slowly, "Stephanie, if you need anymore assistance or anything, anything at all, you know where my locker room is..," Shawn winked at Stephanie, "Hey pal, if she needs any assistance it'll be from me!," Piper glared at Shawn. Stephanie turned to him after Shawn had left, "what the hell was that? what were you thinking?," she gave him a light shove. He gave her an innocent look then got closer to her, "Well, he looked like he was making the moves on you, from the way it looked on the monitor and I was-," Stephanie stopped him right there, "You were what? defending me? Look, I don't need to deal with this right now Roddy, I have a match in 15 minutes, I need to get Shawn back here to show me-," this time he interrupted her and smiled, "I can teach you a few moves baby, all you needed to do was ask!," he assured her. 

"I .. don't think..," she tried to explain to him she knew how he felt about her and knew he would probably try something, but he did help her last Smackdown when she was injured.. "Alright, I suppose so..," she half smiled. He grinned and happily accepted, "Ok, now turn around and we can continue that move Shawn was trying to show you which was the wrong way," Roddy went up behind her and waited. She slowly got back into the position she was with Shawn still a little nervous about being in this type of position with him, and Roddy smirked, remembering a dream he had about Stephanie in this position but it wasn't involving wrestling, "Alright, now grab my right foot with your left hand, and pull," he then got himself into position and realized just how difficult it really was not to get a hard on from being in this position. 

She tried to tug on his ankle but she didn't feel strong enough, "how about we try a different move, I highly doubt I'd ever be in this position anyways," she stood back up. _You never know, you just might be later on.. _Piper thought to himself with a grin. "ok, you want to try a huricanranna?," he smirked, Stephanie just glared at him then rolled her eyes, "dream on Roddy..," he went up behind her and said, "Well we could always try the sleeper reversal if you put the sleeper on Victoria and she reverses it, this is what you do," he put Stephanie in the sleeper position then spoke, "Ok, now try and lift up," he instructed. She did as he said and ended up causing both of them to fall on the ground. He smiled as he looked down at Stephanie, "I think you might've pushed too hard," he smirked. Stephanie took in deep breathes, already she was exhausted, but she could feel Piper's body still pressed tightly against hers, not willing to move. "Could you get off me?," she groaned in pain. He stood up then helped her up, "Need anymore tips, maybe I can show you how you can distract a guy if one were to oh say come down to the ring or -," he put his hands on her hips and looked her over, "No, I think I'll be fine. I won't have to distract any guys. And if I do need to, I'll just do the usual," she smiled, "But.. thank you for your help Roddy," She removed his hands from her hips and then left her locker room as Roddy looked on. Now she actually had some confidence about possibly winning her match. 

center-----------------------**Stephanie vs. Victoria**-------------------------/center

It was near the end of the match, Stephanie had the match won when Steven Richards rushed into the ring and grabbed Stephanie by the hair, setting her up for the powerbomb while Victoria distracted the referee. _This has been one long match, no chance in hell am I going to let this jerk-off ruin my chances of being the Gm! _Stephanie thought to herself. She started punching Steven in the stomach over and over again and he just laughed at her. She cried out in pain as he tugged harder on her hair. Suddenly Roddy Piper rushed down to the ring and grabbed Steven out of the ring, taking him out with a steel chair he brought down to the ring with him. Stephanie looked over, holding her hair in pain still, after seeing Roddy Piper standing on the outside of the ring looking over Steven then back up at her, she smirked then turned around, seeing Victoria across the ring. Victoria ran at Stephanie, and Stephanie speared Victoria, taking her out. Stephanie held her shoulder, feeling a bit of an impact from the spear. She quickly went for the pin - 1.. 2.. 3! 

Roddy Piper rushed into the ring and raised up Stephanie's hand in victory as her music played, she was now the GM of Smackdown again. She smiled, turning to Roddy Piper, excited that she not only was Gm of Smackdown once more, but she had defeated Victoria on her own. Stephanie hugged Piper lightly, not even realizing they were hugging in the middle of the ring, causing some controversy for the fans to figure out. 

As they left the ring they could hear people already whispering about what was going on between the two superstars. Stephanie tried to ignore it at first but Roddy just kept adding more fumes to the flame that was burning hotter then the rumor of Stephanie and Kurt Angle seeing each other when she was married to HHH. 

As days passed by, more and more rumors were built up by what seems like the minute. All over the internet, in WWE magazine, even Raw and Smackdown announcers were talking about it. Stephanie didn't know how to confront the rumors or to start believing what people were saying to begin with. _Do I have feelings for Roddy Piper? _she thought to herself feeling somewhat disgusted with herself with even the mere thought of it. But what if it was true? 


	6. Killing You Softly

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author Note: After I saw smackdown on 5/1/03 I know I'm probably the only one that thought it was funny, but I loved what Roddy Piper said about Chris Jericho. I can tell that would be a very interesting feud if that ever were to happen, but until then, I can only laugh at Jericho. *Teehee* 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, and more superstars as I go along. 

------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sat in her office, tapping her pencil on her desk over and over again. She heard a knock on her door and then threw down her pencil, "come in!," she called out calmly. 

Shawn walked over to her and touched her arm gently, "Hey, Steph. Are you alright?," he asked her, taking her into his arms as she stood up. "Shawn, I just, I don't know what to do. My father is _so _angry with me for hiring Hulk Hogan and I just.. I don't want to have my position questioned again, I can't..," her eyes filled up with tears. "hey, Steph, I know that's not the only thing bothering you," he said, still holding her tightly. "I just.. I'm also confused about something I'm trying to figure out.. on my own of course, and I'm having a _very _hard time with that," she sighed. 

"It'll be alright Steph.. everything will be fine," he tucked part of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be .. fine," his eyes locked with hers, seeing all the sadness behind them. Then without even thinking about the consequences of doing so, he kissed her lips gently. 

The kiss became deeper as he held her even tighter to him, making it even more intense. Stephanie broke the kiss as she heard the door creak open, she turned quickly to it to see who it was. "You son of a bitch!," Roddy lunged at Shawn, causing them to get into a fist fight. "Roddy stop it! Stop it!," she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him off of Shawn. She pushed him away and checked on Shawn. "Shawn.. are you alright?," she touched his chest gently. "What the _hell _were you thinking Roddy?," she yelled. "What was I thinking?," he exclaimed, pulling her by the arm up to him. This time he pulled her in for a kiss, pressing her against the wall aggressively. Stephanie struggled a bit, trying to escape his grasp, but was too weak to do so. 

Finally he let her go, backing away from her and looking over at Shawn, then back at Stephanie. "Get out of my office!," she screamed, "out!," she pointed to the door, then walking back over to Shawn who was now standing, she put her arm around him, "are you alright?," she asked, "yea, I'm fine, I swear to god I'll kill him for putting his hands on you Stephanie," he touched her arm gently. "Maybe I can talk to Eric Bischoff, because I don't want to wait till backlash to get my hands on him," he said. 

Stephanie sat down in her office as Shawn was on the phone with Eric Bischoff, sealing the deal that tonight he would face Roddy Piper. They argued back and forth as Stephanie wrote out a contract saying that Shawn wasn't signing onto Smackdown, he was just having one match, and one only. 

Finally after debating back and forth about the match Shawn finally hung up. "What did he say?," Stephanie asked him in a worried tone. "Are you done with the contract?," Shawn asked. "Yes..," her voice sounding a bit paranoid. "He said he'll be down in about a half an hour to sign it," he said. 

"Shawn, I don't think this is a very good idea. Roddy he.. I don't know what's going on with he and I but -" Stephanie tried to explain, but had no idea what to say to make him change his mind. 

"but what Stephanie? what he did was an act of aggression!," his voice raised a bit, he sighed, sitting on her chair. "Your not only one of my best friends Stephanie, but I do have feelings for you. And after what happened tonight, I know now that I would like to see more of you then just a friend," he explained, trying not to sound too mushy. 

Stephanie was touched but she didn't know how to take it. She still didn't know what she truly felt for either of the men who were vying for her affection. "Shawn, I care so much about you, but we have been friends for the longest time and your my ex husbands best friend! how would that look if we were to start a relationship hypothetically?"

Shawn shook his head, "It doesn't matter Stephanie, I don't care what people think about me, and you shouldn't either. I know you had a hard past, but who hasn't? Get over it! You have to realize that your a good person now. You have changed. And you have the right to make your own decisions," he comforted her. "But tonight, I gotta do, what I gotta do and that is kick Rowdy Roddy Piper's ass!," he grinned, getting even more riled up, "Would you like to be my manager for this match Steph?"

__

Author Note: sorry for the short chapterage. But I had to leave you in suspense. Besides, I ran out of ideas for this chapter so until further "Ado" I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. With Steph's decision and a big surprise for the princess. *evil author grin* Mwa ha ha. 


	7. The Games We Play

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

Author Note: After I saw smackdown on 5/1/03 I know I'm probably the only one that thought it was funny, but I loved what Roddy Piper said about Chris Jericho. I can tell that would be a very interesting feud if that ever were to happen, but until then, I can only laugh at Jericho. *Teehee* 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, and more superstars as I go along. 

------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sighed, "Shawn, I think I'll just be a guest commentator instead," she bypassed him, "You might want to get ready for your match by the way," her eyebrows went up slightly as she walked out the door. Shawn smirked, "oh I will..," he spoke softly, "I will.."

*- Backstage -*

Stephanie ran into Roddy Piper in the hallway, he smiled at her and extended his arms to reach for hers, but she turned away, "Stephanie, wait," he caught up to her, "Look.. I know your upset about what happened earlier and I am deeply sorry for what I did. From the bottom of my heart, will you forgive me?," he pleaded. "I'm sorry Piper, but even though you made your apology, you still have to fight Shawn tonight. And I will be the guest commentator. So please, don't try and cheat your way out of it because I'll be by ringside making sure you don't," she smirked. "Good luck," she walked away leaving him speechless. 

*- Later -*

Stephanie sat at the commentating table as she watched the two men fight in the ring. Her mind filled with thoughts, trying to figure out everything that has been going on recently. "So Stephanie, why did you make this match?," Michael Cole asked her. "I'm sorry, what did you say Michael?," she shook off her concentration from the match and turned her attention to Michael Cole and Tazz, "Michael here just asked you why you made this match, and how Shawn Michaels got involved in this!," Tazz repeated in a longer version. 

Stephanie shook her head, still trying to see what is going on with the match. "I just wanted to.... ( she paused, coming up with a lie ) make a great main event!," she boasted with a fake smile. Tazz and Michael just shook their head, for once in a very long time not believing the General Manager of Smackdown. 

Suddenly "Time To Play The Game" played, some fans stood up and cheered and some booed as HHH made his way down to the ring, Roddy Piper and Shawn stopped fighting and HHH smirked as he made his way around the ring, eyeing Stephanie after taking a mic from the announcers area. He entered the ring with the two men who both were vying for the affection of the young McMahon at the announcer's table. Stephanie stood up slowly, glaring at HHH as he entered the ring, his eyes never leaving hers. Her frown turned into a snarl as she tried as hard as she could not to scream _get the hell out of my building right now you bastard _in front of all these fans. She took a few deep breaths then sat back down to see what he had to say. 

HHH smirked as his theme faded and Roddy Piper as well as Shawn Michaels watched HHH carefully. HHH cleared his throat before he spoke, "Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. My dearest princess, how are you? ( he started pacing around the ring ) I see that you are not at all pleased by my appearance so I'll make it quick why I'm here. You see Stephanie, as sad as it is to say, I would hate to see these two men fight.. over _you_! The trashiest, sluttiest, most disgusting woman on the face of the earth" HHH laughed softly to himself. 

Roddy and Shawn gave each other a look that both said how wrong HHH truly was. "You see I know the _real _reason why Stephanie made this match, I got the _real _footage! Roll it!," HHH instructed. The titontron showed Roddy and Stephanie kissing in slow motion in repeat to make the kiss look longer, then it was cut. "So Shawn Michaels was jealous of Roddy Piper since he knew they were together, at least according to Stephanie so he decided to take action. Stephanie, how could you toy with these two men for so long? Shawn has been in love with you since we've been married and this guy here ( he pointed to Piper ) has something obviously for you. Make a decision," he had all the fans cheering loudly for what seemed like the longest time. Stephanie stood up and entered the ring, she looked at Roddy then back at Shawn, finally looking back at HHH. "Hunter, I know your here for something else, what the hell do you want? Because I know your up to no good," Stephanie sighed. 

HHH laughed, "Your right Stephanie, I couldn't give a shit what guy you chose because your nothing more then a sleazy tramp! And every time I see you, you seem to gain more and more weight. Are you pregnant?," HHH continued to make fun of her. Stephanie hung her head low and felt the tears forming in her eyes from the comments. Shawn and Roddy couldn't take anymore of what Hunter was saying and they both teamed up on him, attacking him from behind. Stephanie's eyes grew big as she saw the two men actually working _together _just to defend her. Finally HHH rushed out of the ring from being beatin badly by the Heartbreak Kid and Rowdy Roddy Piper. Stephanie walked up to both men, gave them a brief hug and then left the ring. She had to make a decision, but the problem was, how was she going to do it so quickly? 


	8. The End Is Here

****

Title: I Only Have Eyes For You

****

Author Note: After I saw smackdown on 5/1/03 I know I'm probably the only one that thought it was funny, but I loved what Roddy Piper said about Chris Jericho. I can tell that would be a very interesting feud if that ever were to happen, but until then, I can only laugh at Jericho. *Teehee* 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy Piper starts to develop a crush on Stephanie McMahon, and Bischoff tries to bring an old "friend" of Stephanie's to his roster.. features: Stephanie, Eric Bischoff, Roddy Piper, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, and more superstars as I go along. 

------------------------------------------------

****

*Quick Author Note*

Hey everyone, I know it's been _forever_ since I've updated and I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I've been busy with finals so I finally came up with the time to write this new chapter, hope you all like it, I know I enjoyed writing it.

--------------------------------------

Stephanie sat in her office and stared at the paper in front of her. Bischoff wrote out a contract binding Raw and Smackdown together. Which meant HHH on her show. Stephanie sighed, "I guess Bischoff really is _that _desperate to get Steve off his back..," she directed her attention quickly to the man standing in front of her clearing his throat repeatedly to get her attention. Stephanie stood up and didn't even crack a smile, "Well, so _nice of you _to drop by unwanted and uninvited Chris," she sneered at him. Jericho just smiled, "Stephy, Stephy, Stephy, long time no see! What? I don't get a hug? You seemed to enjoy giving me hugs when you were managing me! Aww, is poor Stephy still upset I decided to join Raw instead of Smackdown?," Chris tried to get a rise out of her but she just laughed, "Chris, I am not angry at all by you deciding to join Raw, not one bit, I'm just a tad bit frustrated on what is going on lately here, on Smackdown!," she sighed. 

Chris leaned closer to her, "You know Stephanie, I always had a thing for you, why don't you just forget Shawn Michaels and that loser who is old enough to be your grandfather and choose me baby, come on!," he boasted. 

"I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of Y..2..J..?," he grinned cheerfully. Stephanie just smiled, she walked up to him, putting her hand ever so gently on his chest then said, "Chris.. you know what I _really _want?," she smirked. "Go ahead, tell me baby, I'm all ears! Of coarse, I know what you want already," he touched her hair gently. This time she got closer to him, her eyes locking with his, "I want you to.. ( she screams: ) get out of my office!," with that she pushed him away, he laughed it off then smirked as he left her office not feeing at all embarrassed. 

It was only seconds later when she heard the door open once more, but this time it was Roddy Piper. Stephanie just sat on her desk and crossed her arms, awaiting what "Hot Rod" had to say. 

"Stephanie, you gotta admit that Smackdown last Thursday was great! I know your buddy-buddy with that one legged guy but -" Roddy continued to brag about how Sean O'Haire defeated Mr. America and he would be fired as soon as he was reveled as Hulk Hogan until Stephanie had to interrupt, "Look Roddy, the last thing that I want to hear is how you and my father are going to destroy Mr. America's career. Will you please do me a favor and get out of my office?" Stephanie pointed to the door, hoping he'd be able to find his way out. 

Roddy just gave her a look of confusion, "Stephanie...," his voice went a little lower as he got closer to her, putting his hands on her hips, "Did I mention just how amazing you look tonight?," he smiled. Stephanie laughed, "I don't need this. Not tonight Roddy," she pulled away from him and walked over to her door, opening it, "Please leave," she insisted. 

He walked out the door but looked her way one more time and said, "If you need me for _anything _please, don't be afraid to drop by my locker room, I can ask Sean to leave if he shows up," Roddy winked at her. She sighed, "Bye Roddy.." she shut the door on him. When she opened it only a few seconds later to leave she saw him still standing there. "You are truly pathetic, you realize that right?," she half-smiled. Roddy hung his head low for a second then looked up at her, "Stephanie, I..." but before he could finish her cell phone rang. She picked it up quickly, "Yes.. mmhmm.. alright.." she spoke softly. 

Roddy tried to make out who she was on the phone with but he couldn't from hearing just her side of the conversation. Stephanie hung up the phone and then looked over at Roddy again. She invited him in to her office so they could finally have their conversation. But it wasn't long until her father arrived with a huge smile on his face. "Stephanie, since you can't do anything right or even make your own decisions I decided to make one for you!", Vince started out. Stephanie was angered by the comment but she kept it to herself so she could hear him out, "Tonight Roddy Piper will face Shawn Michaels with you as the special guest referee, and if you help out either one then you will get fired. ( Vince smiled ) The deal is if Shawn Michaels wins then you will marry Shawn, but if Roddy Piper wins, then you will have to marry Roddy next Thursday on Smackdown!" Vince's smile grew even bigger, he knew he was meddling with his daughter's personal life, and he loved it. 

"But Dad, I'm not interested in getting married, all the times I've even been to a wedding I got screwed over!" she shouted. "Well this time you won't have to worry, because you will either marry your best friend, or your Father's best ally," Vince let out a soft laugh, "oh and by the way, if anyone, I mean _anyone _interferes then they will be fired on the spot!" Vince got a crazy look in his eyes as he walked out the door, he knew his plan had to work, he would not let Stephanie get the best of him again.

*~ Later, during the match ~*

It looked as if Shawn Michaels was going to pick up the victory when HHH's music hit. Shawn ran over to the ropes and looked over towards the screen and waited for HHH to arrive. Stephanie urged Shawn to get back to the match, since Roddy was down Shawn could get the pin, she tried all she could but Shawn kept pulling away from her, "I can handle this!" he yelled. 

Roddy went up behind Shawn and low blowed him in a quick motion. Stephanie tried to convince Roddy not to pin Shawn since she had to count it fairly but he just smiled at her and covered Shawn with his foot. Stephanie went down for the pin - 1..2.. Shawn kicked out! He slowly got up and looked over toward the stage area, it was all a setup so he would get distracted, HHH never showed up. Shawn stood somewhat steadily on his feet, then he heard Vince's music hit, Vince walked out to the ring with a purpose as Stephanie could already tell. He grabbed the microphone from Howard Finkel and began to speak in an annoyed tone of voice, "Stephanie, I told you to be fair! You counted too damn slow! So this is what I'm going to do.." Vince grinned evilly. "You're not fired, but I am declaring "Rowdy" Roddy Piper the winner of this match! ( Roddy smiled and nodded in approval ) Oh and Stephanie, I hope you two have a wonderful time on your honeymoon!" Vince smiled and then threw the mic off to the side and walked away. He had just ruined his daughter's life and he didn't give a damn whatsoever. Stephanie stood there in the middle of the ring with her arms extended as she shouted, "What the hell?" she put her hands on her hips and hung her head low as she heard Roddy Piper's music play in the background he walked over to her and slapped her on the ass, she turned around quickly, just in time for him to kiss her once more. She pushed him off of her and then went over to check on Shawn. Roddy had taken him out with a few chair shots while Stephanie was distracted by her father. "What happened?," Shawn asked, "We lost Shawn" she sighed as she turned and watch Piper walk backwards slowly up the ramp, he blew a few kisses to her and eyed her a bit before he finally made his way backstage. Stephanie sighed, "We lost." 

The End.

__

Author Note: yes, I know that chapter was very short and I know it wasn't at all a great way to end it but those who don't like it and want to read a Eric/Steph shipper story, just click on my pen name and I have over 4 stories ( I think ) on them, anyone else, just don't read the sequels, if I decide to make them. Speaking of sequels to this story, should I make one? Cause I was planning on making either one or two sequels but only if someone actually likes this story and where I'm headed. I have a lot of ideas on the sequel and a bunch of different obstacles to get in the way of their relationship, so I'm promising a way better sequel if I get a few people to openly admit to liking this story, don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone.. *smiles innocently* Thank you for reviewing everyone! ~ Sarah - ***PS* For those who are HBK , HHH , and Chris Jericho fans will see ALOT more of them ( I swear it ) in the sequel if you think it would be a good idea to make one. I would only make a sequel because of the fanfic fans and I just wanted to thank Disco Inferno for reviewing all the chapters and anyone else who did as well. **


End file.
